


Additional Parking In Rear

by PrincessKnight13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Consent, Happy Sex, M/M, Mechanic Gladio, Meet-Cute, Writer Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKnight13/pseuds/PrincessKnight13
Summary: Ignis Scientia is a ghost writer for an up-and-coming politician, Noctis Lucis Caelem. During Noctis's campaign, Ignis's car breaks down, leaving him stranded in a town stuck in time. His only saving grace is the handsome and friendly mechanic, Gladio, who offers him a few beers and an opportunity to take his mind off work for a while.Rating will increase in future chapters.Beta'd by Kwee!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been a lurker in the Gladnis fandom for a while now! I gotta thank my pal ilRae for encouraging me to join up! And also Kwee for taking my words and making them much better!
> 
> This story was actually inspired by a long road trip to a comic book convention with my best friend. I've had this idea since May! It's gonna be a series so I hope you enjoy the ride ! ;)

An hour of hastily going through the glove compartment of his dying car and a splitting headache later, Ignis leaned against the passenger door, his hazard lights lazily flashing while stranded in a tiny town. He rubbed his forehead, sweat sticking to his knuckles, overheated under the mid afternoon sun. He was overdressed for the hour of checking under the hood, reading manuals and just praying that if he tried to restart his car it would do more than just stall.

Negative to that.

He looked around at the strip of small businesses, seemingly trapped in time. The rustic landscape of an industrial town. A massive factory, closed down for years, loomed over the small town surrounded by dense woods and gentle hills. Every building needed a fresh coat of paint, not quite the south but close enough to face some harsh summers.

The only people in this town were people lost to the crumbling American industry and the smart souls avoiding the dense Washington D.C. traffic by opting for an alternative country route. Ignis was the latter.

Noctis insisted on driving separately. He had “needed space”. Ignis Scientia had been working for the young and prolific politician for about six months now. As a ghostwriter for Noctis’ novel debut, the two men were getting in each other’s space for what felt like a lifetime. Ignis tried not to be too judgmental of Noctis’ sloppy habits because he could see the good in him., but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. His snide remarks and overalls critical demeanor was probably wearing on the young man.

Young being relative of course. Noctis was thirty years old and running passionately for a position in the Senate in Virginia. He was a widely discussed topic through social media and the like for a multitude of reasons, that youth being one of them, as being one of the youngest politicians with old money, yet very liberal viewpoints. His socialist platform also waves, especially coming from a family of highly conservative leaders. Noctis was a conundrum and an intriguing point of interest for many. Which was why Ignis was hired to write about him.

But despite how groundbreaking and thought provoking his politics were, the kid still didn’t consider the fact that Ignis drove an eleven year old car that… well, perhaps wouldn’t last through a month long campaign through the countryside. And yet, here he was. Stranded in this timey town.

He squinted, his glasses fogging up from the sweat from his brow and the heat of the sun. Ignis might be a fantastic writer, but his knowledge of cars was way too small to continue wasting his time fumbling near his vehicle. He wiped his glasses on his black undershirt, his purple button down abandoned long ago.

He pushed himself off the car and started walking towards what seemed to be a small coffee shop a block away. Large semis and speeding vehicles tore past him. Of course. No sidewalk either. 

He looked towards the horizon, gazing at the other buildings along the road and saw a junkie and aged sign that said “CID’s Garage - Quick Fixin’s And Friendly Service. Additional Parking in Rear”

As much as he’d love to grab an iced coffee, the sooner he could get this mess sorted the better.

 

—-

 

A bell chimed as he walked through the musty old shack attached to a two car garage.A man was sitting at an old desk that held an equally old computer monitor, his nose buried in a novel. With a quick motion, he closed his book and flashed Ignis a charming smile.

“Hey stranger. What can I do for you?”

Ignis gave him the best smile he could muster in return, “I’m afraid my vehicle broke down four blocks down the road…”

The man stood without hesitation, and the first thought Ignis had was, damn, he’s tall.

Ignis was 6’0 but..wow.. this man had to be at least 6’5’’. He had broad shoulders and an equally broad chest, that stretched the black tank top he wore. His distraction continued from his chest to his lack of uniform, and then immediately to the man’s arms, large and thick, with a tattoo running down them. It looked like feathers, but Ignis couldn’t tell. 

However, Ignis appreciated thick arms on a man.

“Have any idea what could have happened to it?” He asked, and Ignis swallowed down the drool he felt on his tongue before speaking.

He shrugged helplessly, “No, I’m afraid not. It’s a 2007, but it’s run smoothly for me for the past six years. I’ve been on a road trip for two weeks and all the sudden it stalled.”

“Well, you might need this.” The mechanic reached into a mini fridge in the small office kitchenette, and pulled out a beer. He twisted off the top and offered it to Ignis.

Maybe it was the heat, or the stress of the day, but Ignis took the beer without hesitation, smile less forced. “Thanks.” He nearly downed the whole thing but slowed down, impressed by the flavor. “This… This is lavender beer?”

“Yeah. Brewed here in the city!” The charming man leaned against the kitchenette counter and observed Ignis as he finished off the bottle. “Want another?”

Ignis pressed the lip of the bottle to his curled up lips, sheepish.. “Did you have to ask?” 

The other man laughed heartily and grabbed another.

“Gladio.” He said as Ignis’s fingers wrapped around the bottle.

“Ignis.” Ignis he sipped, eyed staying focused on this thick armed, easy going local, . “Do you offer all your clients a beer or just the ones who are royally screwed?”

Gladio chuckled, pulling his long black hair into a bun. “I don’t want to reveal all the secrets of the trade.” He winked and grabbed a set of keys. “I’ll be back with the poor thing. Take a seat; make yourself at home..”

As Ignis sat down in a chair that had to have a production date somewhere in the 80s, the view of Gladio walking down to his car, coupled with the delicious beer, was a definite improvement to his afternoon.

 

—-

 

Ignis was knee deep in a text argument with Noctis when Gladio opened the door to the office. He jerked, the chair dragging against the floor with a startling sound. Gladio rose a hand with a frown.

“Woah there, Iggy. Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

“Iggy?”

Gladio ignored the comment, grabbed two more beers from the fridge, and pulled the rolling computer chair over to Ignis.

“You ready for the bad news?” Gladio said while passing the new beer his way.

“Live for bad news.” 

“Yeah. Well. Your transmission needs to be replaced.” Gladio grimaced while he said this.

Ignis’ face matched. “There’s more bad news isn’t there?”

“Yep.” Gladio slapped Ignis’s shoulder a few times, in what seemed to be a reassuring gesture, “We’re gonna have to keep it overnight.”

Ignis slumped into his chair, taking a large chug of the beer. With how fast he had been drinking, and the lack of food in his belly, the alcohol was starting to affect him, a warm tingle washing through his body. It blunted the icy stab of dread faced with the news.

“I know you’re probably an important guy. Hell, I’m betting you have places to be and things to do, so I’m so sorry, but we just don’t have the parts to fix it tonight. I’m going into the city to pick up the part tonight and I’ll try to get you out early tomorrow morning.”

Ignis let out a deep sigh. “Honestly, Gladio, I’m not that important.”

Gladio couldn’t hide his grin before taking a sip of his beer, “Could have fooled me.”

“I’m just a writer. Nothing more.”

Gladio seemed to perk up at that. “Wait, you’re a writer? Seriously? What have you written?”

Ignis was used to this kind of question at this point, and was ready with his mechanical answer, “I’m a ghost writer for politicians. I promise it’s not that exciting.”

This did little to dampen Gladio’s interest, however, surprising Ignis. “You write political novels?” 

Ignis waved it off to shield his flattery. “Memoirs. I pretend I’m someone else for a novel and move onto the next one. My current contract is what has brought to me through this town, as well as having quite the diva for a client.”

Gladio’s enthusiasm simply intensified.. “Who?”

With a shake of his head, Ignis deflected the man’s energy once more. “I can’t tell you who because the book hasn’t been announced yet… But they’re campaigning right now and I’m on quite the tight schedule. Looks like I’ll have to miss their next rally. However, it’s probably for the best.” Ignis was running on fumes, exhaustion, physical and emotional, was creeping up on him.

“Will you get in trouble for missing an event?”

“No. After a discussion with the person in question, he’s taking the hit for this one. He insisted on us driving separately, despite my warnings about the state of my vehicle. Honestly, I’ll be fine if this takes three or four days at this point. I haven’t had a day off in months.”

The other man shook his head, “What kind of schedule are you on??”

“The freelancing kind.. It’s great. No benefits and no boundaries… Good stuff.”

With an angry huff, the bulky man stood up and paced around the small office, his brow furrowed and a hand running through his hair, removing the bun. “That’s bullshit. Writing is a hard job. You deserve at least a day off a week. How can you be creative if you can’t even enjoy your life?”

With a small laugh, Ignis folded his legs, still thoroughly surprised by the man’s emotion on his behalf.. “You seem oddly passionate about this, Gladio. Are you a writer yourself?”

“Nah. Never been good at writing. Never been good with words honestly,” He sat back down, his eyes suddenly less intense, the brown in his eyes darkening, “I love reading though. And I appreciate anyone with the brain and the wit to write good novels. Especially a good political one. My shelf is made up of at least half of those. I’m SURE I read one of yours.”

“Ha. Depends on if your novels are more of the personal accounts and less of the educational ones.” 

“A mix, actually. I like to hear personal perspectives on top of all the boring jargon.”

Ignis snorted, still skeptical of the man’s interest. Surely he was being his naturally suave self and buttering him up. “Sometimes those personal perspectives can be equally as boring. Trust me. I spent time with enough withered old men to know that firsthand.” 

Gladio’s expression was unreadable before he took a long swig of his beer. “I know that all too well.”

Ignis let out a soft laugh and a comfortable silence stretched between the two of them. The sun was setting in a comfortable warm glow that enveloped the dusty space in a comfortable and familiar way. Ignis couldn’t place it, but he oddly felt relaxed, maybe it was the buzz from the tasty craft beer, or the fact that his eyes kept drifting to the mechanic’s sizable frame, drinking in the proud confidence that seemed to exude from him. In that moment, Ignis realized just how close the two of them were. Their bodies leaned forward, beers casually resting in their hands. For the first time in a long time, Ignis felt relaxed.

Ignis might have felt comfortable enough to flirt… 

“I’d love to see your collection.” 

Gladio raised an eyebrow at that. “Really?”

“Yeah. I would.” He gave his best smolder.

 

——

 

Ignis’s finger dragged across the various spines of Gladio’s books. Most of them were paperbacks with loving creases and the occasional ‘used’ sticker. The two sizable shelves took up a sizable portion of his living room. Ignis was impressed. 

“I actually can’t tell where you lean on the political spectrum by looking at your collection. ” Ignis stood up straight and turned back towards Gladio, who was sitting on a worn down couch. 

Everything was worn down in Gladio’s apartment. And honestly, it was pretty empty too. Aside from the novels, it hardly looked like someone lived here. It wasn’t necessarily surprising, given the nature of the town he lived in, but Ignis did have questions. 

Gladio chuckled softly,a hand pressed to the back of his neck and his other firmly wrapped around a glass of coke and whiskey. The breezy confidence and easy-going nature that he had in the shop was gone. He seemed more exposed, more nervous than even Ignis felt.

“I grew up in a very conservative home, and I guess I’ve been spending a better part of my life trying to understand why my Dad was the way he was. He was a good guy. Never did see eye-to-eye with him politically though. So as an adult, I’ve just tried to read some of his favorite books to understand him better.”

“I bet it makes debates during the holidays even more engaging since you keep up with his side of things.” Ignis sat down next to Gladio, taking his own drink off of a coaster resting on a scratched up coffee table. 

“Ha. It would.” Gladio looked down. “He passed five years ago, sadly.” 

“Sorry to hear that, Gladio.” Ignis settled a hand on his shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile. “I bet he’d be happy to know that you were spending time to understand him, even now.”

“I think so, too.” Gladio nudged the leaner man with his shoulder, “But. We’re not hear to talk about sad things. Or, maybe we are. I don’t know. I want to know why you agreed to come back with me.”

Ignis wasn’t quite sure how to answer that.

“...Was it really the books? Cause if it was, I don’t want to keep you any-“ Gladio began to move away.

Ignis shook his head. “To be honest… I’m not quite sure either.” He looked down at his drink. “We didn’t talk much in the shop, or even on the way here. It was just… a feeling. Being around you was very relaxing. Your company has been a great change of pace from the child I’ve been chasing around for a while now.” 

Gladio leaned back into the couch, seemingly reassured. “Hah. I get that a lot. I’ve always been seen as a big brother to a lot of folks.”

“Brother isn’t a word I’d use to describe you.” Ignis made a pained expression. “Let’s steer away from that. Makes me uncomfortable.”

“What?” The other man barked out a loud laugh, “I do have a younger sister. I just can’t help it. Especially with younger people. Just like to take care of em.” 

“I’m thirty-two.” 

“Still younger than me.” Gladio nudged him again. “I’m thirty-three.” 

“Ok. Fine. But I let me be frank., I’m attracted to you. There is nothing familia about my feelings.” Ignis fearlessly made eye contact, and Gladio didn’t back down either, starring right back, and for a moment, there they sat, searching out the other for any falseness or misunderstandings. 

Golden eyes relaxed after the moment was done, and Gladio smiled wide, the thick atmosphere began to dissolve. “Well. You passed the test.”

Pushing up his glasses, Ignis scoffed, brows knotted, “Are you the type who beats around the bush? Because I prefer men who are more up-front.” 

“Well I do prefer my sex partners to be bossy and forward.” Gladio admitted. “And, well, you are. I didn’t have to drag that out of you.” He chuckled before taking a swig of his drink,setting his glass down afterwards. “So my original statement stands. You passed the test.”

Ignis followed suit and set his glass down on the coffee table. “I bet you want me to tell you what’s next, too.” He pushed Gladio back onto the couch, crawling on top of him with no hesitation, the wants and desires of them both already established. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” 

The larger man swallowed, his breath growing heavy, but his smolder still strong, unyielding in what he wanted, now. No embarrassment and no lack of arousal, judging by what Ignis currently sat on. “Maybe.”

“You’re so easy.”Ignis purred as he ran a hand down Gladio’s solid chest, while the other cupped the man’s cheek. His fingers continued to dance lower, until they were gripping the hem of his black tank top, pushing it upwards to expose course dark hairs peeking above the belt line of Gladio’s tight black jeans. Dipping below the hem, Ignis’s fingers lightly ghosted the hairs and dug deeper to pat at the head of his cock. Gladio let out a small exhale as if he’d been holding his breath for a while in anticipation. 

And then Ignis pulled away and straightened up, leaving Gladio frazzled and disappointed, with Ignis preened under, enjoying the tiny torment. 

“You’re a tease too?” The larger man threw his arm over his face, “You really are my type.” The last bit was more of a soft whisper than anything else. 

Grinning, Ignis buried his hands into Gladio’s thick long hair, enjoying the weighty feeling of his tresses. “Yes and no. Touching you like that reminded me of something. I want ask you something before we go further.”

“Sure. Ask me anything.” Gladio cupped his hands to Ignis’s ass as emphasize to his ‘anything’. 

“Where are your condoms?”

 

-

 

The door to Gladio’s black Jeep closed behind him after he climbed behind the wheel. Ignis sat in the passenger seat, bemused by the whole situation. “Sorry about all this. I’ll be honest-- it’s been awhile since I’ve slept with someone. I did not come prepared.”

“Oh, I totally get it.” Gladio turned the key to the ignition, and the poor old thing sputtered to life. “Sorry that you have to ride in this old clunker. There’s not a lot within walking distance around here.”

“My car isn’t any better. In fact, it’s in your shop as we speak.” 

“True.” Gladio mustered a smile despite the situation from Ignis’ poking humor.

He pulled out onto the road, and the view was picturesque. The sun was setting over beautiful hills and sloping landscapes that surrounded the singular road through the residential area. Gladio made a little bit of small talk to match the serenity of the moment.

“You must be a pretty good planner if you thought of a condom that early on. That, or I had some serious tunnel vision...”

“I have always been this way. However, sometimes it makes it hard for me to be in the present. But, I do appreciate it during times like these.” Ignis pushed up his glasses and turned to Gladio, who had that easy, relaxed smile on his face. The other man glanced over from the road and set a large hand on Ignis’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I have ways to keep you in the present.” He winked before keeping his eyes back on the road. 

Humming, Ignis set a hand on top of Gladio’s. “You’ve been doing a good job already, I assure you.”

“Haven’t been thinking about work then?” 

“Occasionally I have. But not as much as usual.” He gave Gladio’s hand a tight squeeze. “What about you? Are you addicted to work or are you the kind of guy who can turn that off?”

The larger man shrugged. “I don’t get anxiety from work honestly, but I also do a job that’s very physical and meditative. Working with my hands and being under the hood of a car is very soothing to me. It’s when I’m not at work when it hits me.”

“Racing thoughts?” Ignis pressed, because what was hitting him so hard if he wasn’t the type to get anxious? 

They pulled into a small convenience store. It wasn’t a chain Ignis recognized, and judging by a lot of the font choices on the various flyers hung on the windows, it was probably locally owned. The lot was empty and the mechanic grabbed a parking spot right next to the door.

Gladio turned the ignition off. “Hm. Yeah. I go see a therapist for all that though.” He opened the car door, “You wanna come in with me or wait in the car?”

“And end this conversation?” Ignis followed him into the small shop, passing an older man reading a newspaper behind the weathered counter. “Plus. I’ll buy.” He wandered into the drug aisle and Gladio huffed in protest.

“Come on, let me. I should have had them in the first place. I ruined the mood. It’s the least I can do.” He pleaded. 

With a shake of his head, Ignis grabbed the box and made a b-line for the counter, throwing down a twenty dollar bill as Gladio groaned behind him. “Do you want any snacks or something?” 

“We should get dinner.” The old man paid their bickering no mind as he shuffled the change from the cash register, “Just take me to your favorite place after we’re done here.” 

“I’m sure you would be pretty disappointed compared to the food you’ve probably been eating in D.C.” Gladio mumbled. 

Accepting the change with a ‘thank you’ and taking the small bag with the box in tow, Ignis turned back to Gladio and lightly hit his chest, “I’m not terribly picky. In fact, I’d offer to cook for us, but I’d rather just focus on chatting with you. Not to mention I wouldn’t know where to begin. I looked at your books, not the contents of your fridge.”

They stepped back into the Jeep, and Gladio instantly gave into the demand, “Fine, fine. Dinner it is. I’d love to try your cooking, but… I can’t say my fridge is all that exciting. It’s what you’d expect from someone like me. Got some chicken, stuff to make protein shakes...veggies for salads. Eggs. So many eggs.” 

“Omelettes tomorrow morning then.” 

“Tomorrow morning, eh?” 

They both shared a coy look, the promise of future interactions mutually intriguing and delightful.

“I doubt that was too forward of me.”

“You’re right.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hope you fellas don’t mind the balcony,” a homey looking woman said with a smile. Her long black hair was pulled tight into a high ponytail, her work polo and apron were adorned with cute pins and patches. She looked to be in her late twenties and had a general youthful energy about her. “Honestly… It’s more you I’m talking to.” She pointed to Ignis.

“Me?” 

“Yeah, Gladdy over here loves to sit outside.”

Gladio put his hands up, “Guilty as charged.” 

“I’m usually cooped up inside, so it’s nice to get some fresh air every now and then.” Ignis flashed her a relaxed smile, despite the fact that he felt like he was being sized up. 

“Good to hear! Follow me then.” She turned on her heel, only taking one menu with her. 

The restaurant was a repurposed house. The first floor was gutted and rebuilt into a sports bar. The wooden floor was worn down by the boots of customers, and the bar itself was littered with knicks and cuts. The patrons seemed to be at ease with each other. Many regulars frequented here and Ignis assumed Gladio was one of them. 

“How have you been, Lena?” The mechanic turned to her as they walked up a narrow staircase into a smaller and more cramped seating area. 

“Can’t complain.” She opened the door directly across from the staircase landing and led them to one of the two empty tables on the small balcony. “I’ll start making your usual once the newcomer orders his dish.” She left with a wink.

“She’s a friend of mine.” Gladio explained while pulling out Ignis’s chair, the writer gratefully accepting the gesture and settling into his seat. 

“How long have you known her?”

“About five years now. Met her right when I moved in town.” 

“Ah. I didn’t know you’ve only lived here for that long.” Ignis browsed the menu and decided on a chicken salad rather quickly. Then, just as quickly, realized how he may have come across. “Apologies if that sounded rude. This town just seems like one most people are born into.”

“Totally not rude of you. This is definitely that kind of town.” Gladio leaned back into his chair, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and spreading his legs wide. 

“How’d you end up here, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Nah. Don’t mind. Bit of a sob story though.” He bit the bottom of his lip nervously before continuing. “My dad passed away, and my extended family took that as an opportunity to take all anything he left behind, leaving scraps for my sister and myself.”

“And your mother?”

“Oh, ah. She uh… passed when I was much younger, so she’s been out of the picture for a long time.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Gladio.” Ignis leaned forward and offered his hand, laying it on the table with the palm open. 

With a small smile, Gladio accepted and threaded their fingers. “ It’s alright. I go to therapy for all that junk, remember? Point is though, I lost everything. I hadn’t been really building much of a life for myself. I was an irresponsible prick who was living off of my Dad’s wealth and it all backfired.”

“I’m suppose you chose a place like this for the price point.”

“Partially. Once I had no other couches to crash on, I just drove from place to place. Saw a help wanted sign in Cid’s garage and well, I’ve been here ever since.” 

“You boring your date to tears yet, Gladdy?” Lena interrupted with a cheerful tone. 

“Nah.” Gladio didn’t make any moves to let go of Ignis’s hand. He seemed far from embarrassed. Ignis however, could feel a light dusting of pink grace his cheeks. “Also, I told you not to call me ‘Gladdy’. That’s what my sis calls me.” 

Setting down their waters and two beers, Lena huffed indignantly, “We’re practically brother and sister at this point.” She pointed to Ignis, “Specs. What’ll you have?” 

“The chicken Greek salad please.”

Once Lena flitted away with Ignis’ menu in hand, Gladio spoke up again.

“Last time my sis came to visit, Lena overheard her call me Gladdy and hasn’t been able to let it go.” The mechanic huffed as he reached for a beer. “It’s fine when Iris does it...but her…. Ugh. We used to fool around with each other. It really doesn’t work the same way.” 

Ignis couldn’t stop himself from coughing out a short laugh. “I’m sorry to hear that, Gladdy.” 

“No you’re not.”

“You’re right, I am not. So, I assuming you’re bi then?”

“I’m pan, actually. But good guess. You?”

Ignis took a swig of his drink before bluntly replying, “I’m gay..”

Laughing, Gladio leaned forward, “If you’re into someone like me, I’m not surprised. I am traditionally manly, babe.” Yes, Ignis had noticed this with his delightful height, broad shoulders, and thick arms. However, the man had an ego that was big enough and didn’t need more inflating. 

 

“You’re cheesy, that’s what you are.”

However, he couldn’t help sinking into Gladio’s bubble of ease that made it rather easy to flatter and tease and flirt. He outstretched his hand and tickled his fingertips across that broad chest.“But… You’re not wrong.”

Gladio smirked, and as he went in for a kiss, Ignis realized this was their first one. It was sensual and easy, reminding him of the delightful flow of their earlier romp, and the scratch of Gladio’s stubble was welcome and thrilling, further warming his body. When they pulled back, that warmth flared between their eye contact,, and they immediately went in for another kiss. 

When they finally broke apart, Gladio leaned back in his chair with a satisfactory grumble, “Well, I cannot wait to go home.” 

“The feeling is mutual.” 

Gladio shook his head, grinning and speaking just low enough to hear. “Damn, you’re dangerous, Iggy. If I could, I’d fuck you over this table right here and now.” 

“Mnn. I’ve never been with a partner who was confident enough for public sex.”

“I wouldn’t peg you as the type who’d be into public sex.”

“That is exactly why I am,” Ignis continued, crossing his legs and longing as if they were talking of the weather. “There’s something in me that wants to be left shamelessly. Many assume that I enjoy being ‘uptight, but I like to let loose. Or better yet, I like when I’m forced to let loose.” 

Gladio groaned, eyes darkening. “You’re killing me Ignis.”

“You’ve been killing me ever since I laid eyes on you.”

“If we don’t stop talking about this-“

“Say no more.” Ignis rose both hands up, and with a disarming smile, he unclosed his legs and his posture reflected a less sexual atmosphere. Gladio relaxed with the change, and Ignis enjoyed that power he held and Gladio’s attentiveness to cues.“We were talking about your living situation before all of this spun out of control.”

“Geez, talk about a subject change.” Gladio groaned and looked up to the sky, shifting his thighs to relieve his still adamant cock. 

Ignis’ brow quirked, his lips curling back up, because he couldn’t resist. "I know how to resurrect one just as easily."

“You. Are. Killing. Me.”. 

“Then he’s just your type.” Lena suddenly was there, startling them both and eradicating what little sexual tension was wafting around them while she set their plates down on their table. “I’m glad. You’ve been so lonely and moody lately. You needed the change of pace.” 

“Thanks Lena. You always tell my dates the worst parts of me.” The mechanic mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. 

“It’s truly alright, Gladio. I’m honestly in the same boat.” Ignis reassured.

“Oh really?” Lena perked up at the gossip. She was certainly going to tell the regulars about Gladio’s new fling. 

“Yes. I’ve been single for a while now. Couple that with the lonely nature of my job.”

“And what do you do that keeps you so lonely? I know I’m sick and tired of people in this kind of work.” Lena put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m a writer.”

She whistled, “Gladdy, you hit the jackpot.” She gestured to Ignis, “You know this boy likes to read?”

“I’m aware.” Ignis smiled. “I saw his collection.”

Her laugh was charming and sweet, and her approval of him rolled off her like sunshine., “Of course. Good luck you two.” She left with a wave of her hand and a bounce in her step. 

“I like her.” Ignis commented with a genuine smile. “She also seems like the perfect waitress. I’m sure she gets plenty of good tips.”

“Yeah. Lena is great. I think things would have worked out for us if I hadn’t been so flaky about staying in town.” Gladio picked up his fork and knife to dive into his steak. 

“You considered moving often?”

“Yeah. This doesn’t feel like home to me... the capital does. That’s where I was born and raised. Whenever I visit I always look forward to the hustle and bustle of the city, the people, the hot spots. My family and friends still live there. The one’s I’m still close to, anyways.”

“If that’s the case...why did you really leave?”

The mechanic sat back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. “Pride.”

“Thus, the therapy?”

“You’re quick on the uptake.” Gladio’s expression sombered. “I told you earlier that my Dad and I didn’t really see eye to eye, but I definitely got his inability to open up.Problems with admitting feelings, bottling things up and then getting angry later… All that fun masculine bullshit, you know? That’s all my therapy is about. Working through those issues. I know this isn’t great first date talk but, I’d rather be honest with you.”

Ignis set his fork down and reached over to Gladio’s knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m honestly very happy you feel comfortable enough to talk about all of this with me. That shows courage and an openness that you should be proud of. I‘m sure you wouldn’t have talked about this with a first date years ago.”

“Oh hell no!” Gladio laughed sourly, “I couldn’t be seen weak. That was worse than death. My pride was too strong. Strong enough to make me run away from my happiness. Man, I… all I really want now is to stop running and start living.”

“Nothing is stopping you now.”

“You’re right.” 

 

—

 

Setting the take home containers in the fridge, Gladio turned and gave Ignis a warm smile.

“Want a glass of water?”

“That would be lovely.”

He watched Gladio at the sink, filling up two glasses of water and humming to himself. Ignis’ attention trailed to where they usually did where Gladio was concerned: his strong jaw, the cute ponytail that kept his dark hair out of his eyes, the deep rumble of his voice. His heart sang and sank.

Ignis’s leisurely confidence had worn off, replaced with the ever looming sense of impending rejection and failure.

“Iggy?” 

“Oh. Yes?”

“You look like a deer in headlights.” Gladio passed a glass of water to him. “Something on your mind?” 

Trying to collect himself, Ignis took a sip of his water to steady his tone. “ Nothing bad, I promise. Enjoying your company is all.” 

“Maybe too much, huh?”

Gladio slowly crowded him, hands resting on either side to trap Ignis against the kitchen island. Despite his foreboding figure, his voice was thin and willowy. “I’m nervous too, you know.” 

“You? Nervous?” Ignis set his water down and wrapped his arms around the larger man’s neck, his limbs a little shaky.

Soft lips graced Ignis’s forehead, and Ignis sunk against the counter, limbs less quakey, but still happily weak, finding that serenity again in their shared jitters.

Gladio continued.“I’m nervous when things matter to me. And as weird as this sounds, you matter a lot to me already.And I’d like to assume you feel the same.”

“Hn.You can read me rather well already.” 

“I find that I’m better at taking care of people when I can read their body language.” Gladio purred as he rolleda hand down Ignis’s back, following the line of his spine.

“And you wish to take care of me now??” Ignis returned with a coy smile. “I thought you liked your customers bossy.”

“I’m a man of many tastes.” Without warning and rather effortlessly, Gladio picked Ignis up, cupping his ass with his hands. Ignis responded promptly, wrapping his legs around Gladio’s waist. “And right now, I wanna take care of you.” 

His chest fluttered and his body relaxed into Gladios’ arms, enjoying the show of strength.“That was rather easy for you, isn’t it?”

“I work out for a reason. Although,you’re a little heavier than you look. You hiding some muscles under all those clothes?”

As Gladio carried him out and towards the bedroom door, Ignis leaned forward and whispered into his ear

“Only one way to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the edit, Kwee! I really appreciate all your hard work. <3 
> 
> I am having a fun time making this fic and really hope y'all can feel the love too! I'm a huge fan of modern AU's and this being my first one has been a ride. 
> 
> I'll see ya next time! 
> 
> (Edit: whoops I made an error on the first upload of this but now it is fixed!)


End file.
